darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Turkey book
The Turkey book is a book that players could obtain as part of the 2008 Thanksgiving event and 2014 Thanksgiving event. It gives clues on where to find disguised turkeys around Gielinor, which players could find and spy on. Spying on all ten during the 2008 event unlocked the Give Thanks emote. Players could obtain the book from the Cook's brother in Lumbridge Castle. The book itself gives no instructions, and players must rely on dialogue from the cook's brother to know what the locations mean and what they should look for. Locations 2008 * Turkey 1 - In Al Kharid Mine, near the entrance at the south * Turkey 2 - In Al Kharid, near the palace or in the general store * Turkey 3 - Near Lumbridge, around the sheep pen * Turkey 4 - In Lumbridge Swamp, near the entrance to Zanaris * Turkey 5 - In the grounds of Draynor Manor, north of the manor itself * Turkey 6 - In Falador, around the fountain east of the Mining Guild entrance * Turkey 7 - Near Edgeville, near the entrance to the dungeon south of the bank * Turkey 8 - Near south-west Varrock, near the anvils * Turkey 9 - Near Mudskipper Point, near the fairy ring (code ) * Turkey 10 - Near Edgeville Monastery 2014 Transcript 2008 Turkey 1, location: near a mine filled with scorpions. Turkey 2, location: a city in the desert. Turkey 3, location: near the river Lum. Turkey 4, location: in a swamp behind a castle. Turkey 5, location: near a vampyre-infested manor. Turkey 6, location: in the city of White Knights. Turkey 7, location: in a village near the edge of the Wilderness. Turkey 8, location: somewhere near Varrock. Turkey 9, location: near Mudskipper Point. Turkey 10, location: near the Monastery. 2014 Turkey Jon, location: somewhere in Varrock. Turkey Balance, location: a city in the desert. Turkey JD, location: somewhere in Lumbridge. Turkey Mark, location: on the Daemonheim peninsula. Turkborne, location: where wizards learn. Turkey Maz, location: in the city of White Knights. Turkey Michelle, location: in a village near the edge of the Wilderness. Turkey Pips, location: near a town threatened by trolls. Turkey Neena, location: near Mudskipper Point. Turkey Moltare, location: near a site where gods once battled. Turkey Mac, location: hanging out with bees. Turkey Kalaya, location: in a market for thieves. Turkey Infinity, location: in a town filled with Fremennik warriors. Turkey MattHe, location: in the Gnome Stronghold. Turkey Jane, location: near a drummer on a tropical island. Turkey Ana, location: hiding in a haunted wood. Turkey Asherz, location: where no mortal should tread. Turkey Cuppa, location: trapped in a maze. Turkey Timbo, location: in Yanille. Turkey Boko, location: lost in the desert. Trivia *Players could keep the Turkey book after the Thanksgiving holiday event. *The Turkey book is not re-obtainable in any way if a player destroys it. The Cook's brother, despite being the NPC who gave the book to players in 2008, would not replace it during the Thanksgiving 2009 holiday event. Thus, until 2014 it was a discontinued item which couldn't be displayed to other players. In 2014 the book was reintroduced, only to be discontinued after the holiday event again. *The Holiday Event gave Free-to-play players a chance to see what the activity from Distractions and Diversions, Penguin Hide and Seek was like, but with Turkeys. *Before 2014 the Turkey book was considered to be extremely rare because most players destroyed it after they were done since they had no use for it. *The destroy message for Turkey books has been changed at least twice now. Initially: "You will need to speak to the Cook's brother in Lumbridge Castle to get another." then to "You will not be able to get the book back if you destroy it.", back again and now the current revision. Category:Holiday items Category:Texts and tomes Category:2008 Thanksgiving event Category:2014 Thanksgiving event